Disrupted Connection (Episode 4.3)
Lock the commander believes that the recent increase in activity in the Matrix machine may indicate a new development of the status of the key. He asked that Zion know what machines have discovered the key. Fortunately, Zion Cypherites known group that maintains the secret contacts Machines well placed. Believing that these Cypherites have already obtained information on the key, Tyndall sends troops attacked and searched their offices to find new data. The soldiers infiltrate the local Cypherites. They begin to listen to what is said. Cypherite: I'll Jurre, some of the Sleepwalkers have successfully disconnected before we can fry their catch. J'ai vu- Hey ! I saw-Hey! What was that? The Zionites are discovered, and act quickly to eliminate Cypherites. While searching, they found a computer. Computer: ➢ Copy mach mach_intel_0422> D Copy file ... Copied file. ➢ delete mach_intel_0422 Delete the file ... File Deleted. ➢ eject D ➢ eject D Disc ejected. ➢ _ The soldiers then search the bodies of Cypherites. The disc appears on the computer is found on one body. They go to download the hardline. Tyndall: Soldiers, the data you've found indicate that the machines have taken the code signing key to be found in the Matrix. If the information you obtained from the Merovingian operatives are correct, we believe that the exile known as Silver has control over the key. He had to bring it back into the Matrix to make a deal with the Merovingian, Silver works mostly in Camon Heights. We have the location of one of these headquarters in this district. Strikes, and tries to change his mind Silver. The soldiers attack the commando Silver. A disc found on the body of a soldier of Silver is used to hack a computer. ➢ NetSearch xxx.xxx .*.*-d 1-r-s 1:48 b7a801 Searching ... Search Results: - 018. AGT.4BA.09A:9917 | p 43 | h 4 | s 8 > ident 018. AGT.4BA.09A Name Search ... Punition.admin .----------------. org _ Operator: Well done. Admin machine called a "punishment", eh? I parity that is the name of Mr. Silver on our twisted. I send you now coord. Go into the street and see what Tyndall said. Tyndall: Great work! We scanned the address location and we have found a concentration of powerful programs. Silver may be one of them. This shot is of paramount importance to Zion, then we put a team of commandos to you. I send you the location of the team now. The operatives will try the 3 members of the commando available to them and rush to the location of their target. Arriving on site, their suspicions are confirmed. The powerful guard exiles are fighting strongly. Humans, commando and exiles fall in the same way. At the end, and the commando Zionites are successful. Silver faces. Silver: It seems I am short on guards. Okay, you get the key ... yet. Look, if you want it, take it. I have not got all day to be standing around talking with meat. I suggest you make a rare, bags of bones. My partners are coming for this key. The soldiers, the key in hand, leave. Tyndall: Soldier, I give you the location of our site safer. Take the key there, fast! Reports indicate that hostile converge your location. Tyndall was right. Exiles in the pay of the Merovingian make a ambuche Zionites. Their attack is unnecessary, Zionites rush to the site. Zionites of the commandos and the General are on call and an officer of Zion stands ready to retrieve the key. Welcomes the commando operations. One by one they are grateful for the great work they do. Zionite Officer: You have the key? Good. I'll have you take it. We have in our possession 24/24 7 / 7 until Niobe come back. The soldiers leave the room, the operation is a success. Tyndall congratulates them. Tyndall: Good job today. Thank you, the key is back in our hands. The rest of Zion will easily know it's your job. But we must remain vigilant. The Merovingian will surely try to retrieve the key when he knows that we made it to Silver, and even the machines will join the game remain vigilant, Soldiers. I will contact you. *''Episode 4.3: "Racing to grab the General's items'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 4.3) Category:Episode 4.3 Missions